Would You Like Fries with That?
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Early Season 4. Sam/Ruby. One-shot. Sam gets Ruby some French fries.


**A/N: **Please pardon this momentary lap of insanity. Yes, this is Ruby/Sam. Don't ask. I have no frigging clue. To top it off, now I want French Fries! Oh, and Sam Winchester... Can I has one of those too?

**Would You Like Fries With That? **

By: LOSTrocker

Ruby wasn't sure where Sam had gone. All he said was he had to get something and he would be back ASAP. Ruby hoped that he would. Not that she enjoyed his company like that, but they had some serious work to do. He wouldn't be able to ice Lilith unless he got his ass in gear. If he wasn't back here in ten she was coming after his butt.

Sam made it back to the old house they were staying in less then twenty minutes.

"Where did you go?" Ruby demanded as soon as he steeped through the door.

That's when Sam gave her a smile, one that she had to admit she hated because it showed off his dimples. She wouldn't lie. Sam Winchester wasn't a bad looking human. She would have no problem hooking up with him and if she played her cards right she had a feeling that wouldn't be long.

Ruby couldn't help but notice how Sammy was hiding something behind his back. "What is that?" she asked him.

Sam brought out what he was hiding and much to Ruby's surprise it was a bag full of French fries! He handed them over to her. "Here you go Ruby," he said.

"Sam, what is this for?"

"You said you wanted some right?" he asked her. "And like you said, you just got out of Hell. You do deserve a treat..." Sam paused for a moment before he continued: "And for helping me, you know, with everything. I wish I could give you more but this is all I could afford."

Ruby smiled at him. Damn. Did he have to be so fregging sweet? "Please tell me you got ketchup."

Sam dug through his pockets and showed her that he did. Ruby thought she would jump out of her skin. Okay, she could do that, but that would cause the body to flop down with a hard thud to the floor and considering she liked this body she would stay put. "Sam! You so rock!" Ruby couldn't help but declare.

Sam laughed and tossed her a few packs.

Ruby went over to table, tore open the bag so the French flies went pouring out. She would use the bag as a plate since they didn't have any right now. Then she went on opening the bags of ketchup, not with her hands but with her teeth. She drenched those things in ketchup.

The smell of them were intoxicating. She let that sweet smell savor up in her nostrils before she scooped one up with her fingers and took one nice long bite. "Oh. My. God." she moaned out. Yeah, they were that good. Ruby couldn't recall the last time she had French fries. Time was different in Hell. It was easy to lose track of it.

"I wish I could take credit for the cooking." Sam confessed as he came up to sit across from her. He left that to the small diner that wasn't too far from them. Those small diners always did make the best French fries. It beat fast food joints by a long shot.

"You get more than enough credit for this." Ruby stated as she grabbed a couple more and popped them into her mouth. As she eat them, she had to admit that this was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. At least, recently. She smiled back up at Sam. "You don't expect me to enjoy these all by lonesome do you?"

Sam turned her down politely. "No thanks. Not hungry."

Ruby pouted. "Sammy, come on! They're good!" she encouraged him as she dangled one in front of his nose.

Sam gave her a pleading look. He really wasn't hungry. He hadn't eaten since... Well, in awhile. Food lost its taste. He was content with the dryness that was starting to linger in his mouth.

And Ruby knew this too. The boy had to eat. He had to gain up some strength so he could be ready. Sam couldn't just rely on self pity here. "Whose a big boy?" Ruby played with him, using a baby voice she'd picked up on along the way.

Sammy couldn't help but laugh to himself. "You're not going to leave me alone are you?"

"No." was Ruby's answer. "Please Sam... For me?"

Sam sighed. He gave in and took a bite. He would agree with Ruby that these were pretty damn good. He would also make a mental note to go back to get some more later for dinner. This was a snack.

"Oh. My. God." Sam was taken aback by how good they actually were. Had it really been that long since he had food to the point where he thought French fries were good? Salads were his fortay.

Ruby laughed. "Told you." She noticed that Sam managed to get the French fry in with no problem but it seemed ketchup was his enemy. He had some right below the corner of his bottom lip. "Um... Sam, you got ketchup right there." Ruby pointed out using her own lips as an example.

"Where? Here?" Sam had gone to wipe the other side.

Ruby laughed. Man, what was it about men they couldn't even follow a simple direction even if they were being shown? However, as Ruby said: "No, here." And went to reach up to take care of it herself, she realized that Sam had done that on purpose. The little sneak, or was flirt the better term here?

As Ruby lets her finger graze against the ketchup, wiping it away, Sam catches himself. He had done that on purpose. What was he thinking? She was a demon, and this was wrong! Still, her touch sent tingles down his skin giving him goosebumps in its wake, and there was nothing wrong about that. Her touch reminded him that he was alive, and made him feel something that he thought he would never be able to feel again. It scared him, and he pulled back.

Ruby sighed with frustration, and with drew herself away from him. "Sorry," she apologized. "Should we come up with a no touchy rule or something?" Ruby sure as Hell hoped not. She found herself yearning to touch him and just like him their contact reminder her of that human side of her because she had been human once, and much to her better judgment had loved someone who loved her back just as dearly. She wanted that back, and wondered if she couldn't find it again in Sam Winchester...That of course, was not part of the game plan. It never was.

"Or something." Sam gave her the answer. It might not be the one she wanted, but it was the only thing he could come up with. For the moment.

Ruby would agree with that and went back to enjoy her French fries. They were much better than sex anyway.

**Fin. **


End file.
